wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Turntech Godhead/Moves blog
ok so for those of us who cant bother to make a page about now salines ???1 ad caster/tank/fighter *innate - he has more health regen when hes in battle, basically opposite garen *q - crushing blow - deals physical damage, low scaling but starts out strong, 1:1 bonus ad scaling, stuns target for 1 second, 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 sec. cd *w - javelin spin - deals physical damage, has a normal scaling, 90% bonus ad, starts out with medium power, he gains 2 ad for every enemy he hits for a couple seconds, 13/12/11/10/9 sec. cd *e - knockback springing - does a large jump, dealing damage on the activation and pushing himself back (like soldier rocket jump), has a normal scaling, 1:1 ap, starts out weak, 18/17/16/15/14 second cd *ult - metallic arms - reveals that his arms arent real and powers them up, he loses 10% mvt speed but gains in all his other stats, 180/150/120 cd ???2 ad carry *innate - he gains 8% critical strike chance the more allies are around him, up to 32% *q - quick shot - think ezreals mystic shot, starts out weak, very good scaling, 1:1 ad and 30% ap, pushes him back a bit and slows down the target a little, 13/11/9/7/5 sec cd *w - mystical energy boost - increases as by 30/45/60/75/90% for 4 seconds, 16/15/14/13/12 sec cd *e - mystical blast - deals magic damage and silences enemies, starts out strong but has bad scaling and scales on 1:1 ap, 12 second cd *ult - projectile rain - dishes out huge hurt in an area- scales off 1:1 ap, but is very strong so it doesnt matter, and the barrage slows enemies down; dot aoe, 100/85/70 sec cd ???3 ap carry *innate - all his fire spells apply a dot and at fit rank 16 they also put grievous wounds *q - basically annies disintegrate, when he casts it and last hits a minion he doesnt lose stamina, 4 sec cd *w - flare boost - his fire spells gain power, 15 sec cd, also increases the dot *e - fire tackle - he shoots a blast and it does a dot and lowers mres, then he charges himself towards the location, damaging everyone in the way by a little bit and damaging the intended target by a lot, good scaling over level and excellent ap scaling (90%), 12 sec cd *ult - artillery shells - think a combination between kogmaw and xerath, it lets him fire off five explosive lava blasts at small targeted areas for moderate damage each, 70% ap, 160/150/140 second cd ???4 support *innate - she lowers the cooldowns of her nearby allies by 1 every time she lands 2 spells without missing *q - aqueous calibration - this counts towards the innate, even though its on an ally; she heals an ally by a percentage of health and deals 10% of the heal onto the nearest enemy; heal starts off strong and has normal scaling, 13/12/11/10/9 second cooldown *w - aqueous rush - boosts her speed and an allys speed by a lot for a few seconds, 16 second cd *e - aqua blink - sends an ally and an enemy flying towards opposite directions, 9 second cd *ult - water of life - soraka heal clone basically ???5 ad carry *innate - more damage per weapon basically like old jax *q - hyper energy blast - this is what makes ???5 notorious, he has this bad boy, it starts out actually very weak like most carry skills but becomes strong by the end, 160% ad scaling, 16/13/10/7/4 sec cd *w - energy renewal - whenever ???5 farms a creep, he gains back some of his health, also he can convert some of his health into bonus attack damage, 16 sec cd *e - ravage - he dashes, leaving behind a trail of light which damages enemies, scales on 40% ad, 18/16/14/12/10 sec cd *ult - final blast - lux ult except it scales on 100% bonus ad, deals a lot of damage, 40/35/30 sec cd Category:Blog posts